


Mr Incredible

by Cats_Tophat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Tophat/pseuds/Cats_Tophat
Summary: Mr Incredible (Akaashi Keiji x Insecure!Reader)You have never been one to get Straight As in class or rank high in the school exam results but since you're last days at Fukurodani were fast approaching and your future alone was over the horizon, you needed to push yourself for the final stretch with the little help of a certain boy you met only months before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Mr Incredible

The sun tore through the blurred blanket of wispy clouds. Like a canvas, it painted the sky, infusing flaming crimson and bittersweet orange, hidden behind smoky grey and blue streaks.

Slowly digging your head on the wall behind you, you stayed seated on the metallic chair outside the teacher’s office, watching the other sleep-deprived students running in and out promptly with either disinterested faces or with a care-free smile. Though almost certainly every student had temporary bags under the eyes, arched posture and hanging lifeless arms on each side of their body as if it was still 8 in the morning.

You had just gotten into school, changing your shoes at the lockers, and entered your classroom that was located on the top floor of the Fukurodani Academy main building, As you walked in, with your backpack strap perched on your right shoulder, you saw a note taped onto your desk.

Come see me at the teacher’s office, immediately.

At first, you thought it was a prank from one of your classmates but the handwriting and the signature was familiar to you.

It was definitely from your homeroom teacher.

And that leaves you, witnessing a checkerboard of sunlight casting on the floor outside a room full of impending doom or lifelong opportunities.

Hearing the office doors slide open vigorously, you shifted your body towards the entrance. You saw your teacher pop her head out after she let the sulking student she was talking to prior squeeze through the gap. You watched the student walk away; his shoulders seemed to be a few seconds before it hits the floor.

You gulped.

“(L/N). Come and take a seat.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Classes over.

Desks Tidied.

Bags packed and ready to go.

The bell chime was different this time of the hour. It didn’t signal an automatic groan from your fellow pupils. Instead, it triggered a sense of urgent energy from young students. The energy they’ve been conserving since the day began; finally released in the form of running towards the canteen, and shoving their way into the first place where the reward is a freshly baked sandwich bap (with sauces of course.)

The more prepared students saved their work for later as they dug through their bags and retrieved their boxes, full of steamed vegetables, cut into fun shapes and of course some sticky sesame seed rice.

You were among this fellow group but your lunch delivered more crispiness and aroma that could set anyone in a food paralysis.

Just as you broke apart your chopsticks, loud steps erupted from outside of your classroom.

“HEY HEY HEY (F/N)!” You were in the middle of eating your lunch when you were approached by your classmate, after he yanked open the door, gaining the attention of everyone in the classroom.

Here he comes.

“Oh? Hey Bokuto-san. I thought you have volleyball practice during lunchtime.”

“Yeah. Well, I thought I should come and say Hi.”

“…Right? Come take a seat then.”

“Ooh, you made sweet bread again!” You jumped a little at the rise of volume.

You will never get used to his sudden outbursts, will you (F/N)?

Without your consent at all, Bokuto ruffled your messy hair and pulled up the chair next to you and sat down. With the power of the godly puppy dog eyes, you offered him a bit of your homemade bread and watched him eat it with the brightest grin radiating from him.

How can does idiot mean the world to you?

It had become a normal routine to sit next to the school’s volleyball captain, listening to him ramble about a cool cut shot he finally managed to do or lucky he was to have a setter who would stay late just to help. You had to admit, it was one of the things you looked forward to during the day, seeing that cheeky smile of his and feeling somewhat important to talk to.

However, there was a strange aura around you today, It was too distinct to tuck away like grit under the carpet or socks behind a sofa.

“Are you okay, (F/N)? You don’t look so good.”

“Hmmm? What do you mean? I always look like this.” You asked, collecting some carrots and rice on your chopsticks and stuffing it in your mouth.

Bokuto placed his elbows on your table and held up his head with one of his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave you a concerning expression. “The look in your eye is a little distant?”

Biting your pink lips, you knew you couldn’t hide anything from Bokuto. He knew you too well for too long, to believe any lie you could sprout out to avoid sharing your inner problems.

You sighed. “I …umm haven’t done well on those mid-term tests we had a few weeks ago.”

“Really? You worked so hard on those though?”

“I thought so too but it seems that handwork isn’t the only thing you need to be a perfect student… so they gave me a personal tutor?”

“Oho? Shouldn’t you be happy then? That’s great news.” Bokuto chimed out, glad that your problem was fixed already. You, on the other hand, weren’t so persuaded by it.

“He’s in the year below us. How embarrassing is that? I mean, he's in the college prep classes but still how does that even work?” After gasping out a weak laugh, you felt arms enwrap you in a caring hug. You felt like a caterpillar in its warm cocoon. Bokuto rested his head on yours, comforting you.

“It’s not as bad as you think it is?” Bokuto reasoned. You knew the situation was dire when he was starting to give you advice. You still appreciate his care.

“Did you get a tutor?”

The male shook his head. “Nope.”

“Oh…” Your composure broke down, laying your head sideways on your table with Bokuto patting the top of it gently.

“What if he’s one of those kids who think they’re really tough and intimidating? What if he makes fun at how stupid I am?” Flustered and frustrated, you stuffed your mouth with more roasted vegetables; a distressing glum appeared.

Bokuto laughed.“ C’mon now (F/N). You’re not stupid. Anyone who comes into contact with you will like you. Do you know who it is, at least?

“Some kid called Akaashi Keiji.”

There was a strange period of silence once you name-dropped the mystery man. So strange that you thought Bokuto was stuck in trance. You averted your eyes to your food but then back to him, frowning.

It was at this moment chuckles stifled from the towering male.

“What? What's so funny?“ Crossing your arms, you demanded an explanation for such odd laughter.

“Nothing nothing” Bokuto tried to sound convincing but he continued to laugh nevertheless” I should head to practice. Thanks for the bread by the way.”

“Oi, you didn’t answer my question! ”The owl- haired ignored and punched you playfully in the arm before taking his leave. “ You know (F/N) ?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna be just fine.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Tracing your hand along the bookshelves, gritty dust picked up on your finger, giving it a grey translucent shimmer. You grumbled, rubbing it away with your other fingers before looking around the vacant room.

You were currently waiting for your tutor in the library. A place one might say full of knowledge and learning and not a place to play unbanned games on the Windows 7 computers at the back.

You didn’t expect the library to be fully packed after school, but to your surprise it somewhat was.

Chunky books were laid out open on the large oak desks where some people read the contents that it had to tell while others were more amazed by the captioned pictures or the unexplained stains on the spine. There was a huge line for burrowing as you saw the librarian running her stressed temples, yelling at them to stay in line.

Situating to the back of the Fukurodani book pandemonium, you hoped Akaashi could find you through the ruckus at the front.

You started to wonder what this ‘Akaashi’ even looked like?

He’s incredibly smart, so maybe a little nerdy with combed-back hair and cute anxious smile. Well- dressed. Tall. So tall that he has to duck every time he walked through a doorway. Maybe he’s sweet and likes the feeling of helping people.

“Excuse me.” Hearing a soft yet bold voice, you glanced up to see a very attractive man approaching you with books in his hand and his bag was slung around his shoulder. His face didn't show much emotion but that didn't make him intimidating. More intriguing than anything.

“Are you (L/N) (F/N)?”

“Yeah… yeah, I am.” You stood up quickly and bowed.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’ll be teaching you for the rest of the year. Please to be at your accomplice.”

“Uhhh Likewise.” Akaashi gave you a quick smile before sitting in the chair next to you. You copied him and waited, witnessing him stack piles of books and papers on the table, building a leaning tower of data. While he was doing this, you took the chance to study him closely.

Your assumptions weren't completely inaccurate.

Though, there was more to him than silly first impressions.

He looked like a model student, wearing his charcoal school blazer, all button-up, shirt tucked in with his blue tie smartly knotted. His jet- black hair was messy but it contrasted his exterior appearance perfectly.

He eluded confidence without saying many words but he still seemed gentle and approachable.

You had to admit, blushing at the sight of him.

He was an absolute beaut.

"I hope you weren't waiting for long?" Akaashi questioned with a hint of guilt, still piling books after books. His tone was now kind and sweet.

"Eh? No. Umm, I just arrived a few minutes before you."

Akaashi finally managed to set everything up for the session. He reached in his blazer pocket for a pen, checking if there was any ink left in the cartridge by dabbing it on his finger. "I apologise for being late. Volleyball Practice ran over time. Mainly because our ace wanted to improve his spikes."

"Spiking? You're in the volleyball team?"

"Yes. What of it?" He requested.

"My friend's in the team as well. He's the captain."

"You know Bokuto-san?" There was a hint of surprise among the male's attributes, blinking and leaving his mouth slightly agape.

"We're in the same class… That explains Bokuto's-" You mumbled the last bit, finally understanding what happen earlier at lunch.

He saw this coming.

“I have a lot of respect for you then, Akaashi-Kun. I love Bokuto dearly but I don't think I can handle his intensity for more than a few minutes."

"It is truly something you learn from experience. Though it will make grey hairs appear after a while." You chortled at his remark as well as the deadpan delivery, shunting your gaze away from the younger male.

Akaashi smiled softly at you. "Shall we get started then?"

“Yeah… I would like that.”

Maybe he's not that bad after all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks passed and you now considered Akaashi a good friend of yours.

Sure, the start of your relationship was strictly professional, only meeting him once a week for your study sessions and that was it.

Despite this, in recent weeks, you've met up with each other before classes and even had lunch together once, on the rooftop.

There were also times where you went to see him play in official volleyball matches. Sitting at the back row of the bleachers, you silently cheered him on as he set the ball perfectly, no matter where he was. Watching the ball afloat, Bokuto slammed the ball on the other side and screamed his battle cry. While the crowd chanted the ace's name, your eyes wandered to the raven-haired control tower walking to the bench, quenching his thirst and discussing game plans with the rest of the team.

Akaashi wasn't someone you would draw your attention to if you were walking down the same corridor. He was cool and collected, not ostentatious at all but once you got to know him, you realised how hilarious, talented and wondrous he is.

"Okay, (L/N) do you think we can through the problem now?" The pair of you were in your normal spot in the library, going through some trigonometry since you didn't do so well on it on the test. For the first 30 mins, Akaashi showed you the numerous ways of tackling a triangle with multiple sides or angles missing. He colour-coded each key step and wrote it out separately on a white index card in the finest handwriting you've ever seen while notifying you through it again.

After that, he gave you some past exam questions and waited for you to complete them.

Though, as time ran out, so did his patience.

"(L/N)..."

"No no no no I almost got it, I swear." You pleaded, continuing to label the sides and referencing the formulas Akaashi written out for you.

"It's been 20 mins now. If you took this long in an exam, you wouldn't be able to complete the other questions." He was making sense but you still didn't stop. You wanted to achieve something today even if it takes a century to do it. You wanted him to be proud of you and justify that his time wasn't wasted.

Twirling his pen, intertwining through his fingers, Akaashi’ gunmetal eyes started to drop. "(L/N)."

"Akaashi-Kun?"

"Stop now. We'll go through it."

Scrunching you face up in agitation, mainly with yourself, you sighed, dropping your ballpoint pen on the table and alerting him your concentration. To see what you’ve done clearly, Akaashi shifts his chair closer to you so that your shoulders were practically touching. You didn’t know how to react to the close proximity but the male didn’t mind it as he looked over your work in tranquillity. Meanwhile next to him, you were blowing a hot fuse, failing to stay calm at this very moment.

“Ahhh (L/N). You used the sine rule instead of the cosine rule. See there are two missing angles here.” You looked to where Akaashi was pointing at, listening to him talk through the math problem from the beginning as he worked through the problem himself.

Trying to take note on the method he used and the example he said to make the question simpler, you focused your eyes, only on the lined paper the male scribbling on but they kept panning anywhere else but the question.

You were distracted.

No.

You were hypnotised by the beautiful boy sitting across.

The way he prepared the lesson according to what best works for you.

The way he’d give you quick glances to check you understand his explanation.

The smile he’ll give you when you nod and ask him questions.

The amount of effort he puts in to help a failure like yourself.

It was like he was made to be a teacher.

“(L/N) are you listening to me?” Akaashi tapped your shoulder, snapping you out of your daydream. You panicked.

“Uhhhh yeah sorry. Where are we?” You leaned over to his paper and started to read it with your hair hanging on the side, hiding your face. Akaashi observed you before drifting his fingers along your hair slowly so he could tuck the strands behind your ear.

You turned towards him, only to be met with his cool grey eyes; his hand was still entangled in your hair. He just stared at you with his kind eyes.

“There. Now I can see your face.” Akaashi smiled, moving away, leaving you quite stiff and reddened. Just when you were about to say something, Akaashi’s phone vibrated in his pocket, sending chills up your spine. Akaashi was surprise by it as well but he soon returned back to his normal composure and answered the call.

“Hello… ah, Bokuto-san… no, I’m not at the gym. I’m still with (L/N)… the other team is already here. It’s far too early… Right, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

After the phone call, Akaashi started packing his things away. “Sorry (L/n). You keep the sheet with the solutions on it. I have a practice match with another team right now but I’ll make it up to you next session.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.”

“Are you going to watch us this time?” He asked with a hopeful tone, slinging his packed bag around his shoulder so that it was placed evenly on his back.

“I think I’m gonna head home actually.”

Akaashi’s face dropped. “I see... Well, Get home quickly. It’s getting dark outside. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The second-year student waved and made his way out of the library.

“Actually Akaashi-Kun!” The male turned back, watching you rambling through your bag, retrieving a sweetly wrapped purple bun, topped off with a blue bow. “I made some taro buns yesterday and I thought you might like one. You know, as a thank you.”

Akaashi studied the bun and accepted it, carefully holding it in his hand, making sure he’s not squashing it. “Thank you. You really didn’t have to. I’ll cherish every taste.” He laughed which set a million fireworks within you.

“… I hope you have fun at your practice match. Try not to get any more grey hairs.”

The boy winked at you.

“I’ll try.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, you were in your homeroom class as the results for the latest practice test were being handed out. While doodling flower in your notebook, you silently prayed that you made some progress. Even if it was just a few marks more, you would be content with that. Akaashi would be happy with that as well. You just wanted to run up to him and hug attack him as he spins you around and praises how proud he is.

“(L/N) (F/N)”

This was it, (L/N). Showtime!

Chair screeching on the wooden floorboards, you approached the teacher's podium as she gazed at you and gave you a small smile, handing over your report card. Without turning it over, you rushed back to your seat and took a deep breath. Sliding the card towards you, you lifted it up and bit your lip.

Japanese Literature: C

History: B

English: C

Combined Science: C

Math: B

Functioning words left you. It takes a second or two for the new information to sink it, even when the facts right in front of you, larger than life itself. This had to be someone else’s report. There was no way this could be yours.

But there it was. Your name etched on the top right corner as the grades followed after it with the teacher’s comment section filled with congrats and happiness.

You managed to improve one grade more on all of your subjects.

You felt your puffy lips stretched wider into a gaping simper as your eyebrows arched upwards in disbelief. You weren’t aware of this feeling. It was like someone took your small spark of hope and dowsed it with gasoline, setting your whole body alight.

You couldn’t stop smiling.

Grabbing your phone without the teacher realising, you took a snapshot of you holding up your report card and sent it to Akaashi, waiting for his response.

“(F/N)-chan, How’d you do?” A very familiar red-haired ran up to you. Immediately locking your phone, you raised your eyebrow at her. You and Fukurodani volleyball manager, Yukie Shirofuku, have been friends since the first year of high school and it was safe to say there was no other person that could make you feel comfortable to be yourself.

“Well not as good as you but I’m happy with it, I guess?” Yukie glanced at your card and eagerly beamed.

“I guess? You did amazing! You hit your target grades for the term. You must be exhilarated. Have you told Akaashi yet?”

“Yep, I sent him a text just now.”

“Of course you have. You’re practically in love with him now.” Yukie attempted to mumble but you heard each word loud and clear.

“Okay cheeky hold-up.” Yukie felt her goosebumps arise when hearing your sudden stern voice. “I only sent him the text because he’s my tutor and it would be rude if I didn’t tell him. Nothing else is going on.”

“Oh please… you have to be kidding?” Yukie kneeled next to you and whispered in your ear. “Ever since you started seeing Akaashi, you’ve showed up to school on time. You pay attention in class. Your overall appearance has changed completely. I mean you started wearing sheer makeup now.”

“So? I’m allowed to make changes in how I live my life.” You reasoned back.

“Do you want to mention the you literally made him food yesterday? Could you be any more obvious?”

“I had extras! Who else was I suppose to give it to?”

“ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND!

“IS THIS WHAT OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS BUILD UPON!” You snorted loudly at her jealous outcry, instantly covering your mouth, triggering her to laugh along with you.“

“Oh god I will never get over your snorts. Though I don’t just mean the makeup and the food… You seem happier and brighter ever since you started those study dates with him. I don’t know why you deny it all the time. It's okay to like him. That feeling is indigenous.”

"I know. You're right. Although, it's too late to start anything now. I'm leaving school in a few months so starting a relationship now is daft. Have there been times when I wanted to hold hands with him or even peck him on the cheek? Yeah but right now I'm okay with just admiring his beauty from afar. Besides there’s no way he would like someone like me.”

Yukie huffed at your remark but backed away, respecting your judgement but as soon as she did, a petite girl from your class approached the two of you. You never talked to her before but you noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyelashes were long and her fingers were slender. She had silky straight hair and a flawless face as well as a gentle personality.

"Hey, guys. I hope I'm not intruding or anything.” You and Yukie shared a glance.

"No, not at all. Can we help you with something?" You asked her with a small smile but you couldn't help but grow sceptical of her reason talking to you.

"No, not exactly. I just I heard you guys talking about Akaashi-Kun?" She said cheerily, grabbing a chair to sit closer to you.

"Yeah... wait you know Akaashi?"

"Oh yeah, he tutors me as well. Helps me in math specifically since it's the only subject I haven't got an A in."

Your brain stuttered for a moment and your eyes took in more light than you expected, every part of you went on pause while your thoughts catch up with the information you've just heard.

"Akaashi ...tutors other people?"

The petite girl nodded. "Yeah. I think six in total."

Yukie noticed your face turning grey as well as your eyes. "(F/n)..."

"I agree with you (L/N)-san. He's honestly amazing and so kind-hearted. I asked him out a few days ago but he rejected me. He said something about keeping a professional rapport with his students being very important to him. I guess admiring from afar is all we can do for now. I thought I should let you know before you get your heartbroken." The girl advised you with a smile on her face but her words were saturated, full of such spite. She turned away, flicking her hair, sitting back at her desk as you just stared at her amidst incredulity.

"(F/N)-chan? Are you okay? There was really no need for her to say all of that.” Yukie asked, with a sense of concern compared to the other girl.

"Y-yeah yeah. I mean I'm fine. Kind of proves my point even more. If he doesn't like someone perfect like her, then there's no way he likes me..." You said sadly. Averting your gaze from her, your phone buzzed, signalling you had a new unopened message.

From Akaashi:

Sent 10:23

(L/N) That's incredible. I'm happy for you. Bring your exam papers to today's session so we can go through it.

How can I believe you, Akaashi-kun?’

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The bakery may have a rustic appearance from the outside but its true perfection inside. Once you stepped in you were greeted with an exotic and sweet aroma of baked cookies and spongey bread coming fresh out of the oven. Walking along with the cleaned striped tiles, the sunlight reflected on the glass cabinets containing various treats, covered in frosting, sprinkled with mini powdered mochi or laid bare with herbs and spices.

It was late in the evening but the bakery still looked young and vibrant, even though the sun was setting and there weren't any customers at the moment. You made your way behind the counter and popped your head into the kitchen, singing a sweet greeting to your wise co-worker who was busy kneading dough with her knuckles. Seeing your apron hanging behind the door, you popped it on and tied the bow loosely behind you, as well as tucking your (H/C) hair back and started doing the washing up.

Recently, you've been thinking about your future and what you wanted to do after you've graduated from Fukurodani especially since the inevitable end was coming sooner than you thought. When you first enrolled, you thought university was the right path but throughout the years, you began to think otherwise.

Were you just thinking about attending college because you were expected to or was there something else riskier you wanted to pursue?

Either way, you were confused and that was okay. Not everyone has a clear idea of the person they want to be. You weren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed and you hadn't found something you were particularly good at even when you put the effort in. It was very frustrating, especially when surrounded by people who seem to be immediate prodigies.

It must feel nice having options?

Your low self-esteem wasn't helping with your dilemma and you eventually started to push people away.

Even the ones you could not stop thinking about.

"(L/N)-san, I don't understand." Your advisor escorted you into her cutely- decorated office after you emailed her for an emergency appointment a few days ago. "You don't wish to continue the tutoring sessions?'

"That's right, miss. I don't think I need them anymore."

"But looking at your data" The older lady's demeanour grew perplexes, analysing and scrolling through your past grades on her laptop. "You've exponentially improved since the sessions. Going from straight Es to C's. If you continue, you might be able to get college offers."

Your advisor proceeded to show you potential courses and gateway years but you felt your eyelids hanging heavy. "I'm just don't think I can manage that."

"Now. The data is suggesting otherwise. Your potential is there and if you weren't so lazy (L/N), you would already be hitting your target grades. " She reasoned, not acknowledging your irritability at that last remark.

"I'm sorry… It just seems too much to achieve in a few months without wearing myself out." The advisor massaged her temples and sighed.

"Is there an issue between you and Akaashi-san? " Your body was stiff and the breathing started to stagger. The clocks were ticking louder than before and the room was turning at an angle. .

"There's nothing of the sort, miss. I just don't want to waste his time if I'm not serious about college. That's all there is to it."

Now, of course, you would be lying if you said Akaashi didn't fit into this equation at all.

Before the meeting you had with your advisor, you still attended Akaashi's sessions but you weren't as focused as before. Every time he explained a concept whether it was an extract from Osamu Dazai or the trend of reactivity in group 1 metals, your mind would wander off, thinking about him teaching other people, imagining how they would laugh with him, grower closer to him and enjoy his overall company.

It was becoming painful to even look him in the eye, knowing how obvious you can be with your feelings.

Akaashi was getting annoyed at your behaviour, having once scold you for making the same mistakes again even after he walked through the solution multiple times.

He didn't raise his voice but the stern tone made you guilt-ridden.

You didn't want to be a burden.

Was it selfish to want him all to yourself?

Even then wouldn't it have been pointless?

How can there be any kind of future with someone so incredible?

Do you even deserve to have a great life of your own?

Your confidence was almost extinct so you might as well keep it dormant. Hence why you quit trying so much at school and dedicated your effort to your part-time job as a baker.

As soon as you heard the bell ring, you smiled and ran out to greet your first fellow customer of the day while drying your hands on your apron, to leave damp fingerprints on the yellow material. The customer was a smartly dressed gentleman, holding up a briefcase and placed it on the counter, shining you a smile in the process. He was a regular, so your mind raced through his previous orders, predicting what he fancied this time.

Still. You relaxed, taking a deep breath before gleaming back at him.

"Hello, sir! Iced Americano today or is there something else I can help you with?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay. The practice's over! Clean up the gym and then you will be dismissed." The coach concluded the usual hectic evening of the Fukurodani volleyball practice with the rub of a forehead and a desperate need for fresh air.

"AkAAAAShi SET ME SOME MORE TOSSES!"

"Maybe later, Bokuto-san."

Picking up volleyballs scattered around the vinyl flooring of the gym, Bokuto glanced towards the doors, once he heard it swung open but sulked when all he saw was the coach, followed by the spring sunlight escaping through the open gap.

"It looks like (L/N) hasn't stopped by today as well," Konoha remarked, patting the depressed ace on the back, after witnessing his multi-coloured spiked hair droop down somehow. "Hey now! It's not like you never see them. You're in the same class."

Bokuto pouted again. "I know but my spikes land better when they're here. "

"Maybe they joined an after-school club or something. I doubt they're purposely ignoring you." Konoha reasoned again, before spotting Akaashi. silently packing his water bottle away in his bag, minding his own business. Konoha walked towards him, smirking.

"Have you heard from (L/N)-san by any chance, Akaashi-san?"

The male looked up, displaying his usual blank stare. "No. Why would I?"

"Maybe because you're in love with them."

"OHOHOHO" The owl-haired ace's ears finally perked up, running towards the two men at full speed and excitement. "IS IT TRUE, AKAASHI? YOU LIKE (F/N)?"

"Bokuto-san. Please keep your voice down." Akaashi pleaded but the male's smile became brighter as he wrapped his arms around his junior's shoulders, shaking him about.

"So it's true! You do like them!'

"Oh yes he does," Konoha added. "I mean Akaashi you might think you're subtle but you aren't and I can prove it."

Akaashi noticed the senior pick something out of his bag but his cheeks immediately reddened after seeing what the mystery item was. He tried to snatch it off Konoha but he was frozen in place. "Hey!"

Konoha laughed as he held up two blank index cards and showed them at Bokuto. "There's clear proof that Akaashi likes (L/N) and it's right here in my hands. The one on the left is for (L/N) and the one on the right is for another student. "

Bokuto watched the male swivel the cards around to view it both filled with study notes.

However, there was a clear difference between the two.

One was strictly filled with basic definitions and symbols written in clean blank ink on white card with a few highlighted in yellow. Yours, on the other hand, was written on (Fav colour) card and had little doodles dotted on it, resembling your popular media references and memes, making it overall eccentric and charming.

It was obvious which one the setter put more effort into.

Flustered, Akaashi wanted to leave this conversation or at most change the subject to something less invasive. However, when the smirks on the third-years grew devious by the second, he knew there was no exit sign for him to run to.

"That doesn't prove anything," Akaashi argued, grasping and dropping the cards back into his bag before closing it up carefully; the sound of zipping echoed and vibrated off the gym walls, almost drowning out the male's apparent denial.

Akaashi slung his bag across his back and headed out of the gym, into the bleak cold spring evening. Bokuto and Konoha exchange worried glimpses but the latter was rather stubborn and tried to think of something on the spot.

"Hmm? Well, I guess you could do better than (L/N), Akaashi. They are so ludicrously dumb for a third year." Bokuto was about to have a rage fit when he heard Konoha's remark but he was motioned to stay quiet at which the ace obeyed, bewildered.

Akaashi came to a halt.

Once Bokuto was calm, Konoha continued. "(L/N)'s not that great anyway. I bet they can't even point out Germany on a map. Now that I think about it, it's a good thing you don't have to be around them anymore. (L/N) would have dragged you down along with themself. "

As Konoha spoke, every word stung, fueling the fire enlighting inside of Akaashi. It was like each syllable was dowsed in gasoline as Akaashi began to clench his fists and root his jaw. He felt like a wind-up toy and after every turn, the pressure built up gradually. If he didn't keep his composure intact, he would have exploded by now.

"Excuse me for my tone but you're very much wrong on every level." The boys shivered the stabbing voice emerging through Akaashi's breath, taking a few steps back as the primaeval instinct took over. Akaashi turned to face them. "If anything, I don't deserve them. (L/N)-san might not be getting straight A's but they're much more than that. They're kind and funny and they try so much. Also very delightful as a person. Sometimes when they get a question right, they do this clumsy victory dance which makes me laugh so much. When they accidentally fall asleep while I'm teaching and they wake up, they always stare at me with this cute lost- looking face and I just want to kiss them right there and then."

The two males, witnessing Akaashi's passionate rant about you, changed their nervous agape lips to a softer simper as they listened, enjoying this rare persona Akaashi keeps traps away under lock and key.

The setter was digging a grave for himself.

"And oh my- their snorts... the snorts they have when they laugh could make the unhappiest person in the world giggle along with them. (L/N) usually hides when they do that but god they are just weird and I like it. Also, when they have to get a book from the top shelf, (L/N) gets on their tiptoes but even then they can't reach so they just give me the sweetest pleading eyes and- " Akaashi paused as soon as he peered up and saw his two senpais raising their eyebrows and gleaming.

The poor boy shifted to red, almost like a beetroot while he was giving off so much heat that one can have barbecue using the air around him.

Puffing like a chimney, Akaashi gritted his teeth and fidgetted his fingers, not batting an eye at his teammates. "Okay fine. Yes. You're right. I'm attracted to (L/N) ... but that doesn't matter now. I don't tutor them anymore. I barely see them."

"But that shouldn't be a reason why you shouldn't make a move."

"Konoha's right. You have to tell (F/N) that you like them. The third years are graduating in a few months and this might be the only chance you have." Bokuto grinned at Akaashi but the setter shook his head frantically.

"I don't even know where they are right now. They could be anywhere."

"Well, someone must know." Bokuto cried as he and Akaashi made their way to the clubroom, to change out of their sweat-drenched clothes.

Konoha trailed behind the duo and scanned around the courtyard but his eyes broadened when he saw their familiar managers, chatting away after a hard day's work.

"Someone must."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Would you like me to heat this up for you, ma'am?" With the woman's consent, you placed the bbq sub into the microwave behind you and turned the timer to one minute, watching the screen lights up and the table rotates at a steady tempo. While the sandwich was heating up, you took the hot cheese toastie out of the microwave next to it and called out for the young middle schooler who was busy blowing on the glass cabinets and drawing on it with her finger.

You huffed in fatigue.

The huddled queue consisted of only a few customers but to you, it felt like it could go around the circumference of the earth twice. Your co-worker had told you that the bakery can get a little busy towards the end of the day shift but you definitely didn't prepare for this tsunami of demands and pastries. You had to work with fast hands and high attention while making sure not to mix up orders as well. You were determined to keep the bakery's reputation at the highest it's ever been.

Two hours past and the cabinets were eventually filled with emptiness by the last 30 minutes of the day. Your hands ached but you still wipe down the surfaces after spraying it down with store-brand disinfectant.

Just when you scraped every crump into your hand and threw it into the trash, you heard the bell ring once again, triggering a sigh to escape from your mouth.

"Hello! How can I help-" Spinning around swiftly, you almost dropped the pack of antibacterial wipes on the floor but instead you stared, wide-eyed, towards the entrance where a young man stood by.

"(L/N)-san… Hey…"

There he was. Standing a couple of metres away from you, Akaashi was in his Fukurodani uniform that was still worn smartly despite it being hours after school has ended. His hair, on the other hand, was damp and darkened as little droplets hanged on to the tip of the collected strands,

Did he have a shower? He must have come straight from volleyball practice.

In very slow steps, you and Akaashi ambled towards the cash machine so that you both were on the opposite side, facing each other after weeks of retreat.

You pretended to set up the computer to the default setting for the orders but your eyes battled back to him every so often. He was still his serene self but a soft grin crept on to his face, that instantly made you feel safe and warm. Every time you gazed up and made eye contact; it was like you were seeing galaxies instead of those gunmetal blue eyes.

Shaking your head, you tried to concentrate on your job but you were perplexed.

Why was he here?

The bakery you worked at was located on the other side of town. You have to take two buses to get there on time for your shift. Akaashi couldn't be here just to try the products, especially when there's a similar branch nearer to Fukurodani.

Was he here for you?

Did the Akaashi Keiji want to see you?

You smiled at the thought but bit your lip.

There's no way that could be it. It must be a coincidence. Why on earth would he want to see a failure like you?

You averted your gaze and breathed, trying to regain your composure. You smiled.

Hello Sir, How can I help you today?" You asked the male while slipping on some plastic glove, neatly tucking and protecting each of your fingers so that they sat comfortably in them.

Sir?

Akaashi was unfamiliar with the sudden formality, especially since you didn't greet him back like usually did. "(L/N)- san I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry sir but as you can see most of our popular pastries have been sold out. But if you wait a little longer, we have some croissants cooking in the oven." You continued to give him a smile and walked along the counter, continuing to clean every stain and grime under it.

Akaashi followed you, keeping up with your speed. "No no I don't want anything. I really just want to talk to you."

" I would offer you a drink sir but our coffee machine is currently not working. "

"(L/N)-san… is everything okay?"

"Be free to choose anything from the chilled drinks though." You pointed at the refrigerator behind him and proceeded to restock the napkins next to the sink under the ledge.

Akaashi studied your carefree attitude towards him. Your smile was present but it wasn't the one he fell in love with. It felt forced and seemed to be there to carry the conversation along, much like a sign that you weren't interested. You often gave him rapid sharp stares to see if he had taken the hint that you weren't in a talkative mood today.

Your appearance was so dull.

Your face was gleaming but your eyes were vacant as if…

You were ignoring him indefatigably.

The infamous self-controlled man was now panicking. It was alarming. His mind raced to every social catalyst he had with you, deciphering what he said wrong. What he did to make you act this way towards him.

All those times in the library, studying together. Sitting closer and closer as the weeks go by and giving each other long hugs whenever you did better on a test.

At the rooftop where you ate and shared each other's lunches, remembering when you wiped crumbs off the side of his lips and called him an adorable mess.

At his volleyball matches when he would scream his name as loud as you can whenever he stetted the ball before giving him a proud cheer and telling people around you how amazing you thought he was.

There were all good memories, weren't they? As he was thinking back, there was definitely a strong connection between you two and it wasn't done truly out of respect.

A few months ago the two of you were incredibly close friends. It had a quick development he admitted but it still felt stable and comfortable. He felt he could tell you anything and he knew you felt the same way about him.

How can months of honest and loyal friendship lead to you giving him the cold shoulder?

"The croissants are ready!" Your co-worker came running in with a tray full of risen and crispy pastry folded into petite crescents, similar to the shape of a crab. While she was placing them in the cooling chamber, she snuck a kind glance at Akaashi. "Waiting for the croissants, I see? They are our popular item on sale. Freshly baked and golden."

"I see, well. Thank you for your work, miss. I'll buy one then." Akaashi bowed at the older lady, making her eyeshine brightly. As your co-worker packed one in a paper bag, from the corner of his eye, the male saw a small smile growing on you. A genuine one this time.

After being handed the croissant, you dialled into the machine, hearing footsteps getting louder and louder until it came to a cease.

" That will be 216 yen, sir." Placing the croissant on the counter and waiting for the cash, you noticed Akaashi's hesitation. Once he retrieved the cash from the wallet, Akaashi scrunched the notes in his grip.

"Will you at least let me walk you home? It's dark out and I want you safe."

Chills went up to your spine once your brain registered those words.

How have you gotten to know the sweetest man on the planet?

The temptation to say yes was overpowering every pulse your heart was pumping out but for some reason, you just couldn't accept it as you averted your gaze once again and repeated the price of the croissant. Watching the hopeful glimmer in Akaashi's eyes disappear was heartbreaking enough for you to almost hop over the counter and give him a hug.

Your maladaptive thoughts were not going to let you do that.

"Please (L/N). Let me walk you home."

You remained silent, playing with the paper bag as you waited for him to hand over the cash, at which he did after displaying a frown, knowing he couldn't change your mind. While you were dealing with the money, Akaashi peered over the other aisles and let out a quiet gasp. He quickly took one of the neat lace- wrapped buns from the display behind him, as it looked so familiar to him.

"I'll take this as well." Looking at the bun, you felt your cheeks grow hot but you shook that feeling aside and added the price to the total, giving the correct change accordingly. The little grace your fingers make with his when handing over the coins was enough to charge electricity around your bloodstream but you didn't let it change your composure.

Akaashi gave you a sad wave before walking out of the bakery.

"He'd seems quite nice and very handsome." Your co-worker popped out again to check on the pastries in the cooler. " Is he your boyfriend, (F/N)-chan?"

You let out a melancholy chuckle while looking down, playing with your fingers. "No no, it's nothing like that ."

The older lady raised her eyebrow after understanding your tone was miserable and heavy. "Well, he seemed to have tasted your taro buns before. Maybe next time I'll keep some pastries hidden for him." Ruffling your hair, she headed back into the kitchen to clean up, leaving you alone in the vacant bakery with the moon now shining through the pane windows.

At this moment, a sad smile tore through.

"I doubt he'll come back after how I treated him."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah? (F/N)-chan? You're working on Saturdays now too. Seems you can't escape the cruel work routine even as a student."

"Well, I guess so. It's not like I had any plans today anyway. Besides, if I can keep this, I might treat myself to be a free blueberry muffin later."

"Well, remember to spare me a bite when you do. Only a bite. My wife has gotten me on a strict diet."

"Noted." Giggling and failing to keep the crate of bottles from rattling, you helped the delivery man empty his van, using your upper body strength (yes you do have some) to carry the boxes into the empty bakery behind you. They were heavy and were quite difficult to grip on to but the thrive to assist and contribute made any weight feel like a feather twirling on your finger.

The older gentleman watched you dearly, pacing back and forth, once empty-handed but soon with fingertips marked red. He wished his children were as helpful as you, though every time he mentioned this, you shook your head and reassured him that his children would certainly do anything for their father. Why wouldn't they?

As the sun climbed up the morning sky in staggered steps, you stacked the remaining containers on top one another, playfully saluting the man a caring goodbye before aiding your co-worker inside.

Days like these were your favourite.

Most students dread coming in on an early morning after a busy week at school, keeping up with teacher's expectations and deadlines but you, on the other hand, found it very relieving to work alongside coffee machines and crumb-covered tongs. You were the most relaxed you've ever been in a long time but that didn't mean you were completely satisfied.

Ever since the first time Akaashi visited you while you were working, the male appeared before you at the same time, right before closing, every day after that. You were quite confused by this but you would be lying to say you didn't enjoy his presence.

Walking in, he would attempt to engage in light conversation with you before buying one of the pastries on sale once realising he was failing again to charm you. Sending you a last sad smile, he would always offer to walk you home, even when he knew he wouldn't get a successful response to that as well.

You weren't a heartless person, (F/N).

You hated how you were treating him and that's why your responses to his advances were slowly becoming more open.

Sure, you were still refusing to walks home but when he asked you questions such as 'How has your day been? you strayed away from ignoring him and began answering him with a quick nod and a smile.

A smile that sent tingles down every neuron in his system.

Witnessing Akaashi eyes shine with hope, was what made you glad that he kept coming back to check up on you despite the fact you still felt very inferior to the male. You couldn't help it. The demons within you kept whispering such hurtful things that made you feel like you didn't even deserve to be in the same room as him.

You looked forward to his visits now but you were never going to tell him that. It was an endless cycle but maybe one day you'll break out and create a path of your foe you both to follow through. Right now, you were just happy to see him.

The workday was soon coming to an end after many pastries were packed and handed to regular customers with a few faces you never have seen before which was expected since the bakery was situated right next to the train station. Eyes darting to the clock, you were ecstatic to know that it was 30 mins until your shift ended.

Although, to you, it was also known as 'Akaashi time'.

Panicked, running a fork through your tangled hair, you checked your appearance using the microwave oven as a mirror, almost like a Pokemon battle against every knot and curl your metal utensil was approached by.

Your co-worker waltzed in, musing at the sight of you prepping yourself using various kitchen appliances. "I find that using three slit spatula does a finer job in my experience."

Alarmed, you stopped combing and realised how weird you must have looked so you let out an awkward laugh, apologising. "Sorry. I'll wash this now."

Cold blasting spring water gushing from the taps all over the fork as well as your hand, your co-worker simply whistled and stood next to you. "It seems like it's that time again." The older female thought it was charming how keen you were to see Akaashi again. She noticed how flustered you become whenever the gent was here, especially when he wasn't looking. She had to admit. After weeks of push and pull, your co-worker always looked for an opportunity to drive you two together.

It felt as if she was watching a romance movie but nothing progresses because the main characters are unaware to notice.

"(F/N)-chan, how long are you planning to do this? It's getting a little tedious now." From her blank tone, you were quite surprised at her question but you continued to wash and dry the fork with a damp tea towel, next to the sink.

"You think I should tell him?" You asked.

"YES! My dear! You should have confessed the first time."

"Maybe I should've. I've always liked him... but I doubt he feels the same way."

The woman next you scrunched up her face in quandary but then chortled. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Afraid of love and opening up to someone. But you know how I've gotten over it?"

You shook your head, intrigued by what she had to say. "How?"

"I forgot about it! I forgot about the fear! I hate to be cliché but life is short. If you spend most of your time worrying, your future will be filled with what if this happened and hey! What if that happened. I know it's scary but sometimes you need to take risks and go through bad experiences to grow as a wiser and better person. Though, I'm not saying Akaashi would ever hurt you. He doesn't seem like the lad to do that. If it doesn't turn out the way you plan, then you should be proud that you grabbed the courage to let those feelings out. I doubt he'd just leave you anyway. You two still can become close friends which can just as close as a couple if you want it to be. However, if it turns out he likes you too, then it'll be a wondrous feeling. Doesn't that outweigh the cons and not knowing how he truly feels forever?"

With the oven preheating in the background, you were thinking in utter silence.

You weren't expecting a massive pep talk from an older citizen but there were points said that need to be considered. Your mind was ruled by secrecy.

Your co-worker was worried by your unanticipated quietness. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to lecture you."

"No No no it's fine. I think I needed to hear that. Yet I don't know why I-"

Eyes darting to the door as the bell of top chimed that a new customer has stepped in, a blush surfaced, wondering if the young male at the door overheard your conversation knowing how slim the windows were.

"Akaashi-Kun."

"(L/N)-san."

"I'll head back into the kitchen." Your co-worker murmured into your ear before giving you a thumbs up, a wink and escaping to check on the prooving pastry dough. To Akaashi, the bakery's air is more delicious than any flavour. The aroma captured everything that the bakery had to showcase: filter coffee, danish pastries and gorgeously iced carrot cake. It's the kind of place that draws customers in and sits them in place for hours on end but for Akaashi, your messy hair and tired eyes were what enchanted him back as they often highlighted the simper you had whenever you secured eye contact with him.

"Um, Akaashi-Kun? We gathered some of your favourites in a bag before they were all sold out. They've gone a little cold but I can re-heat them for you."

'I would like that a lot. Thanks." Gliding towards the microwave, you placed the croissants and took this opportunity to investigate the male in front of you. Since it was a Saturday, his appearance was not curbed by the decorum of his school uniform but he was still dashing to adore in his wine red collared sweater and black jeans. His hair was the same as usual, unstructured yet pleasing but his eyes seemed so much softer and loving compared to weeks before.

You were busy stapling the paper bags so that the steamed croissants were protected from ejection but you sensed Akaashi urging forward, hand occupied with loose coins as you exchanged the treats with the money. "You can keep the change, (L/N)?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Think of it as a thank you for refuging the treasure." Rattling the bag, he smiled before placing them in his bag that slung across his chest and zipping it back home. "By the way, is your shift nearly done?"

"In a few minutes. Why?" You asked, yet you knew what he was going to ask you.

"Can I walk you home?" You bit your lip, eyes everywhere except on Akaashi.

Usually, you would refuse his request politely, feeling guilty of wasting his time. However, you were in predicament. The problem was still there but you didn't want him to leave, especially when his thoughtful gaze alone was making a bridge towards you.

It's incredible how time can change a person.

"I don't think I-"

"(F/N)! Go with him. I'll finish things here." Your co-worker shouted from the kitchen; you both were surprised by her nonchalance voice erupting.

"I don't mind staying!" The older lady finally peeped out again and grinned.

"I'll be fine. I was planning to stay late anyway. Akaashi-kun, make sure (F/N) gets home safely."

"Yes, ma'am."

Something flashed beneath the kind expression she was presenting; there was some sort of intentness in her cool stare as if she was trying to perish every doubtful thought sprinting in your mind.

I know it's scary but sometimes you need to take risks.

"(L/N)-san. Should we get going?" Akaashi called out gingerly and was already at the door, pushing it open and stopped it from closing again with his foot.

You sighed.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my stuff."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Stars scattered as salt split on a black quartz countertop, replacing the sun's shine with a more tranquil light and glimmer. You often found yourself, either while in school at the bakery thinking about faraway stars hidden behind the grey-blue skies of Tokyo. The stars don't have any problems. No romance. No expectations. No worries of letting someone down.

Their only purpose was to shine. How amazing is that?

You were envious of such a simple life.

The streetlights flickered a path for the two of you to follow by as if they were waiting for you to approach them before shining brighter than they usually do.

You didn't exchange conversation with Akaashi for the entire bus ride back to Fukurodani, other than telling him which road they should walk down next. It wasn't like you didn't have a lot to say. It was the opposite. You were scared of spurting out something you couldn't afford to expose. Not right now at least.

The younger male didn't seem to find the silence as awkward as you did. In fact, he was comfortable and cherished these moments. It reminded him of the times where he watched you complete an exam question. Whenever you were stressed, you would remain quiet but the overwhelmingness on your face resembled the ink splotched on your singers. It covered everywhere. Akaashi would often reassure you by alerting you that he wasn't timing you and to at least write everything you knew. He loved how your eyes were glistened with hope from then on after, knowing he had the joyful chance to teach you again.

He always wondered why it all came to a sudden end.

"My house is just here, Akaashi-kun."

"Hmmm? Oh? Right." Pushing the rusty gate of the front garden and holding it open, Akaashi stepped aside to let you walk pass him before watching you stumble your fingers in your bag to retrieve your keys.

"Thanks for the walk home." The male bowed slightly and waited for you to open the door. Inserting the key, you pushed it in and turned but as soon as you did, you heard the gate clang shut.

"Was I not a good teacher?"

Bewildered, you let your key hang freely in the keyhole before turning around with your mouth agape. "What?"

Akaashi stood tall once again with a determined stance, in need of a reasonable answer or anything at this point. "Was I not a good teacher?"

"Akaashi. Of course, you are. I enjoyed every study session I had with you."

"Then why did you stop coming?" His voice was desperate. He didn't wait for a second after you spoke. He looked frustrated and confused, which is rare for the male to experience.

"It's just... I thought we were at a stage of our friendship where you could tell me anything. I was shocked when I heard I wasn't going to tutor anymore because I thought we had so much to do and to know about each other. I wanted to spend more time with you, (L/N)-san and I tried so hard to make everything comfortable for you. To make everything perfect and-"

Passionate words stopped vibrating through the male's lips and were replaced with concern after he saw the state you were in. "(L/N)-san? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tears started to overspill like water from a cracked dam. The face muscles began to tense up. "I... I didn't realise how much pain you were going through. God, even distancing myself doesn't help. I don't know why you keep coming back Akaashi. If I was you, I would have moved on by now."

"It's because I like you, (L/N)-san. A lot. I want us to be together."

You shook your head. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because you're an 11 and I'm a 4"

Akaashi squinted his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I mean you're literal perfection. You're talented. You're funny. You're kind. You're smart. You're going to do so well in life." You were pacing about a few steps on each side, constantly looking down not daring to look at him in the eye because you knew the second you do, the waterworks will become empowered. You thought back to that girl in your class and the other students Akaashi tutors. You couldn't help comparing yourself to them. "There are so many amazing and intelligent people out there who are more compatible with you. Why on earth would you drag yourself down for someone like me who isn't good at anything and is destined for a tragic future."

The hairs on Akaashi's arm sprung up as each harsh remarks you made about yourself sprouted out, causing him to shiver. He had no idea you felt like this around him. Did he make others feel like this? The male was truly upset when he heard those vile words but there was no point blaming himself. He had to comfort you.

"I'm just doing you a favour here and pushing myself away from you so you don't have to, Akaashi-kun. People will think you must be mad, being with someone like that!"

"Someone like what?" You cheeped out a small 'oh' after hearing the male's usually calming timbre turn into a more candid yet benevolent one. "You don't get to decide who I can and can't like. That choice is mine (L/N) and you can't take that away from me. I like you and I miss you so I can't listen to you beating yourself when I have a fallen head over heels for the person you are."

Akaashi approached you. Legs ready to flee, you placed your hand on the door, preparing to turn the key and say goodnight but Akaashi caught you in a loving embrace before you could. "(L/N)-san, please let me love you."

"Akaashi..."

"You're perfect to me and I'm gonna make it my goal in life to help you value yourself more because success is relative and you can't just compare yourself to others when you're different."

Akaashi began caressing your hair, in hopes of calming you down."Someone's goals in life might be to be famous for musical talents or being a doctor and helping people; another person could find a sense of achievement by getting out of bed and saying hello to someone for the first time. Success doesn't come in sizes. It's personal and if something makes you happy, it should be celebrated, not frowned upon."

Taking your red cheeks in his hands, he made you look him straight in the eye. He smiled.

"I am good enough for you then?"

"You're more than enough. Next time. Just tell me what's wrong rather than just keeping it all locked up. Bokuto-san is very worried about you as well and he becomes more chaotic to deal when he is." Akaashi spoke in a very agitated tone when recalling his best friend's antics during practice and you snorted at the face he was making, instantly covering your mouth once you did.

The male giggled like a sweet little girl before bobbing your nose playfully. "I miss those cute snorts so much. That reminds me. You said there wasn't anything you were good at but..."

Akaashi dug his hand through his coat pocket as your eyebrows furrowed in wonder at what he has to offer. That's why you were confused when he took out multiple empty laced plastics wrappers along with the blue ribbons that were still nicely knotted in a bow. "Your taro buns are amazing. I always plan to have one for the day but I end up eating the whole selection. Maybe baking is your talent."

"You think?" You questioned, playing with the ribbons as it twirled loosely around your index finger.

"Of course and even if you don't agree, you can always choose something else. It's never too late to decide who you want to be and whatever person that is, I'll be right with you, supporting you as much as I can." Akaashi intertwined his fingers with yours, the ribbon entrapped by each others' loving grip. "Will you do me the honour and let me take you out to get coffee tomorrow after school?"

You raised your eyebrow. "To study?"

"No as a date, silly." Every time that man laughed, it felt like you were walking into a house and finally calling it home. You jumped into his arm once again, alarming the young man but he soon placed his arms around your waist and swung you carefully left to right. You felt safe when he was with you.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Akaashi." Mustering up the courage to stand on your tiptoes, you gave him a kiss on the cheek as you felt it tense up into a small smile.

"A date with my star student. Now that's something incredible."

OMAKE:

"Ko-chan!"

"(F/N)-san!" Bokuto ran towards you, picked you up and spun you around. You giggled at your lovable best friend.

"Bokuto-san. Be careful with them." Akaashi trotted behind the spectacle.

"Oh right! You're taken now, (F/N). But you're still my best friend!"

"Always." You reassured the owl-haired as Bokuto placed you back down on your feet rather quickly, the sudden impact making you amble towards your boyfriend, falling into his arms. You laughed nervously, lifting yourself up again.

"Sweetheart. I heard you have a surprise math test coming so I made these for you." Akaashi handed you the revision cards and you looked through with a huge grin on his face after recognising all the little memes and references he put on them. "

"Oh Wow! You draw a really good Pepe the frog and omg there's a Shrek chanting math facts at me! I love you so much. You really didn't have to do all this for me." (OGRES HAVE ANGLES!)

Akaashi was quite stunned but soon smirked. " It's nothing really. Anything to help you." 

He then pinched your nose playfully. "And I love you too." 

Bokuto was in awe after seeing you blush. "Yeah! It did turn out pretty good. He was doodling on them during morning practice. Didn't you say you woke up extra early to complete them, Akaashi?"

"I woke up early anyway so..." Bokuto nudged Akaashi in hope to make him more desirable in his lover's eyes but that spark was already there, to begin with. Bokuto seemed to become a number one fan supporting your relationship with Akaashi. He often told you sappy things that Akaashi had said about you that your boyfriend was too abashed to say to your face.

"Awww Keiji..." You smiled at the cue cards and held the back of his head, fingers caught in his messy jet black hair that you loved, minimising the distance between you. You pressed your lips on to his in a beloved romantic kiss. Your first kiss to be precise. It was gentle and sweet, just like him. Not flashy at all but that didn't make any less special. Akaashi was astonished by your swift action but soon kissed back, wrapping his hands gently around your waist, not noticing Bokuto beaming like a sunflower at the sight of you two. "Thank you. I'll make you proud."

"Well, that will be easy. You already do (F/N)" He pecked your nose this time. It seems you can't get your lips off each other now.

"Yeah Yeah Mr Charming, your tricks won't work on me for long." Laughing, the two of you were about to engage in a kiss again but Bokuto held on your shoulders before you could. The couple turned to face him simultaneously. "Yes, Ko-chan?"

"Can you come to see us play at nationals (F/N)-san? Please Please Please."

"Bokuto-san. (F/N) has a work shift during that time. They can't." After seeing Bokuto sulking, it broke your heart.

"Do you guys know when the finals are?" You asked politely. The boys exchanged glances.

"Not really," Bokuto answered.

"Well when you do, text me and I'll take the day off to see you guys."

"But how will you know we'll be playing in the finals?" It was Akaashi's turn to ask a question but judging how he said it with a smirk, he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Why wouldn't you be?" You responded back in confidence while Bokuto's face shown brighter than ever before. The captain laughed at your outright frankness.

"I guess we have another reason to win it all then Akaaassshi!"

The setter scratched his head before smiling and hugging you closer to him.

"Well, we do have a good luck charm now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this. This is a story that was also posted on my Wattpad and it was initially in parts so I do apologise if it didn't flow as nicely. I do hope you enjoyed reading Take care of yourselves xxx


End file.
